Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, various components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbines. These components may frequently be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades. For example, noise reducers may be attached adjacent the trailing edges of the rotor blades to reduce the noise and increase the efficiency associated with the rotor blades. However, typical prior art noise reducers have a variety of disadvantages, and may not adequately reduce the noise associated with typical rotor blades. For example, many currently known noise reducers include a plurality of serrations. The serrations are designed to reduce noise when the wind flow over the noise reducer flows in a certain direction. If the direction of wind flow is altered, however, the effectiveness of the serrations in reducing the noise may be reduced.
Additionally, manufacturing limitations may limit the amount of noise reduction of which a rotor blade is capable. For example, a rotor blade is typically formed from a shell which includes various layers of material. Due to strength requirements for the rotor blade, the trailing edge of the rotor blade, such as of the shell forming the rotor blade, has minimum thickness limitations. Some rotor blades, for example, have trailing edges which are no less than 5 millimeters thick. Such minimum thickness limitations additionally limit further noise reduction efforts.
Accordingly, improved rotor blade assemblies would be desired in the art. For example, rotor blade assemblies which include improved noise reduction apparatus would be advantageous.